


Gift Wrapping with Vodka

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Prompt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hungover, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Neck Kissing, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, drunk, drunk wrapping, gift wrapping, holiday prompt, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 6: Drunk and wrapping Christmas gifts
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Gift Wrapping with Vodka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoneGirlCoolGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoneGirlCoolGirl/gifts).



> Day 6 is a continuation of day 5 but can be read on it's own. This one is dedicated to Alex. I've loved our conversations and how even though we don't talk all the time I know I can just message you to say whatever and we can just chat. You're such a kind person and I adore you! I hope you have the best holiday season, wishing you a wonderful 2020 ❤️

All of the gifts are sitting in their living room and David and Patrick are just standing there starring at them all. 

David tilts his head to the side and looks at them contemplating, “Why is there so many gifts? It didn’t seem like that many when we went over them earlier…” 

“We had a lot to buy. For each other, for our parents, Alexis, Ted, Stevie, Ray, Twyla, Ronnie, Roland and Jocelyn,” Patrick names everyone they bought gifts for that night before getting trapped in the mall. 

They got home from dinner and now were just starring at the gifts knowing they should at least get started on wrapping some of them. “I know what will make this more fun,” Patrick says before disappearing into the kitchen. David stays put still starring at the gifts, wondering which bag has David’s gift from his husband in it. Patrick returns with a bottle of vodka, a carton of juice, and two shot glasses and two regular sized glasses. David gasps. “You’re the best,” He tells him, kissing him softly on the cheek making him smile.

David pushes the sofa back and the coffee table to make room for them on the floor for wrapping. Patrick puts everything on the coffee table and pours them both some juice in their glasses before pouring vodka into the shot glasses. They sit together on some pillows, their backs against the sofa with the wrapping paper, ribbons, and gifts in front of them. Patrick hands David his shot glass and glass of juice for chaser. They cheers and shoot back the vodka before drinking a bit of juice. They do one more before they start the wrapping process.

They get both of their parents’ gifts wrapped by the time they are six shots deep. David pauses so he can use the washroom, Patrick pours them both another shot for when he returns. They take the shot then Patrick takes his turn in the washroom. 

When he gets back David’s giggling to himself. “What’s so funny?” Patrick asks, feeling the start of his own laughter. He loves seeing his husband so carefree.

“Look at this,” David manages to say through his giggling. Patrick plops back down next to him, knocking their shoulders together, and looks at the name of the packaging of the wrapping paper. Patrick starts laughing and the two of them feed off of each other, neither of them able to stop.

They finally manage to stop giggling and David suggests another shot. They do another and as they’re going to wrap the next gift they start laughing at the packaging name again. 

“Okay, okay, let’s continue,” Patrick says when his laughter finally stops. He picks up Stevie’s gift and wraps that one while David starts on Ted’s. 

Once those two are done they do another shot. “To you!” David says clinking his shot glass to Patrick’s.

“What? Why to me?” Patrick shakes his head. This whole time they would cheers to them, to their family, to the holidays, to the store, etc. 

“You came up with this fun new way to wrap gifts, babe,” David tells him. “So to you!”

“Okay, won’t argue with that,” Patrick says as he cheers David again and they both shoot back the liquor. 

David reaches over Patrick to put his shot glass back on the coffee table with Patrick’s. He has one hand on the floor and the other on Patrick’s thigh as he does so. Patrick’s face is right at David’s neck as he leans forward and he can’t help but lick a stripe up his neck. 

David looks down at Patrick and his pupils are blown. He moves to straddle his husband before crashing their lips together in a searing kiss. They're all teeth and tongue and they’re fumbling to get each other’s clothes off. “Bed, bed,” Patrick says as he starts to move David off of him. 

Once they’re up off the floor they both start running to the bedroom, laughing the whole way as they start to discard their clothes on their way to the bed.

They get to their bed in just their underwear and David pushes Patrick onto the bed but not without Patrick pulling David with him. 

It’s that kind of giggly, happy, drunken sex they always have when they’ve been drinking where it doesn’t last very long but they’re too drunk to even care, having gotten what they needed out of it. 

Patrick wakes up the next morning with a headache. He groans. Patrick cracks an eye open and sees himself wrapped around David who’s still sleeping. Patrick buries his face in the crook of David’s neck and leaves sleepily kisses on his neck. David moans lightly, pushing back into Patrick. Then he hears David groan, he’s slowly waking up and also feeling that vodka headache from last night. 

“Morning, babe,” Patrick says softly into his ear.

“No,” is all David says making Patrick chuckle. He kisses him softly once more before begrudgingly getting out of bed. He takes a couple Advil with a big glass of water before bringing the same over to his husband who takes them and buries himself back into bed. Patrick lets him sleep as he goes to see the mess they left in the living room. He cleans up the vodka and juice and puts the wrapped gifts under their tree. He takes the rest of the gifts that are still in the shopping bags and leaves them off to the side of the tree. He picks up all the wrapping paper and ribbons and shoves them into an empty bag leaving that with the unwrapped gifts. They’ll do the rest when they’re not feeling like shit.

Not feeling up for anything else, Patrick crawls back into bed behind his husband. He kisses his neck again where he was situated before he woke up. David says softly, “Thanks for cleaning up and for bringing me water and Advil.”

Patrick smiles before kissing him again. “You’re welcome.” He falls right back to sleep, right where he’s meant to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
